One Reason
by luckyinugirl
Summary: America and England started another war, the Axis trio were injured, and Italy and Germany are having their own personal issues. Gerita
1. Chapter 1

**My first Hetalia fanfic :)**

England and America ended up dragging Germany and Italy, as well as Japan, into a war. This battle was similar to the Revolutionary War. No one really knew why they were fighting but Germany was pissed, Italy was hiding behind Germany, and Japan didn't know what to do other than stand beside his friends. "Why did we get involved in this stupid war? Whatever they're fighting about, it has to be serious! But…" the German turned his head to look back at the Italian who was clinging to his uniform tightly. _'He shouldn't be here. I don't want someone I love to get hurt. I should send him home.'_ He clutched his gun firmly with both hands and grit before facing the brunette. "Italy, go home. I won't be able to keep you safe if we're surrounded later."

Italy stared up at his lover with angry amber eyes. "I don't want to because what if you get shot?" Tears streamed down his angry face. "You could die and I don't want that!" He held strongly on to the German.

He grabbed both countries and rushed behind a pile of rubble as machine guns went off in the near distance. "Please, Feliciano?" Germany released Japan but kept his hold on the other. "Japan and I have to stop this before other countries get involved! I don't want you to get hurt either but we'll be okay." He let a few tears fill his sky blue eyes.

Japan turned away to give them some privacy as well as to make sure missiles weren't headed their way. Unfortunately, he had decided to watch a bit late. Before he could even warn the couple, it hit, causing the rubble to explode, hitting the three men.

"Verdammt!" Germany shouted as he landed in the dirt, his right side bloody. His ears rang as he struggled to stand so he could find the others. Wincing from the pain, he turned his head and noticed that Japan was unconscious while Italy was running towards him with a slight limp. _'Italy… Japan…'_ the blonde stood carefully as the brunette reached him.

"Ludwig, are you okay?" Feliciano shouted worriedly. "Why did our bosses send us? Do they think we can stop them!?" He looked up at his German soldier only to see how shocked he was. He had a cut on his left cheek, his side was dyed red, and some parts of his clothes were shredded. _'Can I be the country I once was all those years ago? I don't like to fight but I can't lose the ones I love.'_

Coming out of his shock, Germany grabbed Italy's shoulders, pulling him to his chest. "I know this isn't a good time to say it, but, when we became friends I swore that I would always protect you."

Pushing him away, Italy spoke in a manner Germany had never expected to ever hear from the Italian. "Tutte quelle volte che sono scappato, lasciandoti alle spalle per difenderti, mi sono sentito orribile. Quindi, per favore, lascia che ti protegga e il Giappone!" Out of all the years Germany had known him, not once had the Italian spoken like that. "I can fight! I won't run this time, I swear!"

"We need to get Japan out of here. Let's take him to France. He should be able to take care of him." Germany walked over to his friend and gathered him in his arms. "We should also quickly take care of our injuries before heading into battle. Normally I would fight no matter what condition I was in, but if we're both going to fight, we need to be in top form."

"Sì." Italy nodded seriously. With Japan in his arms, Germany had Italy climb on his back. _'No matter what, I must fight as hard as I can to keep Feliciano…'_ He began running away from the scene as fast as his legs could carry him.

 _'I have to be like Grandpa Rome! Strong and fearless!'_ Italy said to himself as the sounds of guns grew quieter until they had finally reached the border to France.

Germany took a deep breath before continuing onward to the French Fries home. Surprisingly it wasn't far. He quickly headed up to the door, banging continuously until the door swung open.

"France, I need you to take care of these two." The German felt Italy tighten his grip on his shoulders.

At first, France just stared at the Axis trio until he knew he wasn't dreaming. "Of course." He moved aside and let them in. "You can lay Italy on the sofa and Japan in my room." Germany nodded, whispering thanks.

France watched Germany curiously. _'What happened to them, I wonder?'_ He grabbed the first aid kit he kept in his bathroom and moved to the sofa where Italy currently laid, looking upset about something. "Big brother France?"

"What is it Italy?" France knelt in front of him.

"I was wondering if you could stop England and America?" the brunette asked.

Before France could ask why, Germany came back in the room. "They're fighting. They started a war like the Revolutionary War."

"But why? I thought they got along."

Germany shook his head, walking up to the French man. "We don't know. All we know is that something happened between them." He placed a hand on Italy's head. "Anyway, Italy might've injured his left leg from the way he was limping. And Japan was only knocked unconscious. He should wake up in an hour."

Italy sat up with worried eyes "You're hurt too!"

Germany smirked. "I will be fine for now. You need to get that leg taken care of. I'm used to injuries. Besides, it's just a few scratches."

France cleared his throat. "I'll talk to you after I wrap Italy's leg." He took bandages from the kit as Germany left the room. "I need you to straighten out your leg for me. Can you do that?"

The brunette nodded, slight fear in his amber eyes but carefully straightened it. "It hurts a lot, France." He bit his bottom lip.

"It will hurt for awhile but after a couple weeks it will heal." France explained as he rolled the green pant leg up.

"But… I want to help Germany fight." Italy whispered as France propped up the leg on a pillow and began wrapping it.

"You can't with an injured leg. You would most likely end up dead. Germany and Japan wouldn't want that."

Italy sighed, resting his head on the arm of the sofa. "For some reason, I can't remember what happened after I fought against the Ottoman forces. But, I do know that I became weak and useless along the way. I want to be who I used to when I wasn't afraid." He felt France finish wrapping his leg and close the first aid kit.

"You simply damaged your knee but not as severely as I thought. You should be able to fight in two weeks. I'll grab an ice pack for it." He quickly made his way to kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing a large ice pack.

After placing it on Italy's knee, he told him to rest and headed into the hallway where Germany was currently leaning against the wall near France's room. _'It's just going to be me for awhile now until Japan's awake and doesn't have_ _any_ _wounds_ ; _and Feliciano will be out of commission for who knows how long?'_ The German could only sigh heavily before hearing footsteps. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Germany, Italy won't be able to help for at least two weeks. He wants to fight alongside you. So until he and Japan are better, I suggest you stay here."

"All three of us were given orders to stop those idiots. I can't disobey them. But… I'll stay for a few days. That's it. Then I'll head back out on my own to the battlefield." Germany turned towards France. "If Japan doesn't have any injuries then he can come along as well."

France growled "but what about Italy? If you leave, you'll just hurt him!" All Germany could say was "It's for the best. I want him to stay safe. He's important to me."

 _'He's important to him? So was Romano right this whole time? Germany and Italy love each other?'_ France just stood there in surprise. "I have to make a call. Do you mind checking on Japan then watch over Italy?" He got a response of 'no' and he ran to his drawing room where the telephone was.

"I hate you." Romano mumbled as Spain kept poking him with a large smile. But the Italian didn't move a muscle. His amber eyes glared at the Spanish man but held his tongue. It was true that they didn't always get along but they really did care for one another. In fact, most of the other nations knew they were a couple and sometimes teased them for it.

Spain was about to say something but was interrupted by the phone. "I'll get it." He walked out of the living room.

"And I'll start dinner." Romano grumbled.

"Hola?" Spain spoke into the phone. At first it was silent on the other line but he finally got a response. "It's France. I need to speak to Romano. It's about Italy."

Slowly, Spain headed to the kitchen. _'I wonder what happened. France sounded worried.'_ "Romano, it's about your brother." The Italian stopped chopping the onions and snatched the phone.

"Alright you potato bastard," he barked angrily. "What did you do to my brother?"

" _This is France. Your brother and Germany as well as Japan we're injured while they were in the middle of a war. Your brother hurt his leg."_

Romano froze slightly before demanding to speak to Germany. A few minutes later, he heard a different but familiar accent.

Sighing, Germany took the phone. "Hallo?"

"You told me he wouldn't get hurt if you were around!" The blonde pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I know I did. And I'm sorry. I didn't know any of this would happen until yesterday. Are you going to come see your brother?" There was a long pause before he heard Spain's voice. "Yeah, we'll be there in a few hours." Germany hung up and faced France.

France could see something in his blue eyes – something that hadn't been seen in a few hundred years. "Sorry but I thought Romano would want to know." But the German said nothing and walked back to the living room while France checked on Japan.

It was just the two of them now. Germany and Italy stared at each other, holding each other's hands. "Ti amo." Whispered a quiet Italian. Germany smiled "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano." He quickly leaned in and caressed Italy's lips with his own, his heart racing with the soft feeling. _'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay until he's better. I'd be able to kiss him, as well as stay beside him.'_

"Ludwig," Italy had pulled away. "I was wondering... if, before we leave to head back out there," his face was red as he continued. "could we have sex?"

Ludwig didn't even have to think, he had wanted to fuck Feliciano before they were sent on their mission but had been interrupted by their bosses before he could even ask. "Of course, Feli." _'Mein Gott, Feliciano is being bold and trying to become strong again. Would it be okay if we do it tonight or perhaps in a week? I don't know how much longer I will be able to wait.'_

"I've got great news!" France barged in with a smile. "Japan is awake! He might have a headache for a couple days but he's fine altogether." His smile grew at the relieved looks he got. "So what shall we have for dinner?"

"Why are you coming too?" Romano demanded as Antonio followed him down the road.

Antonio just smiled. "I want to see your fratello. I would like to know how he's doing."

"Yeah?" Romano crossed his arms angrily. "When I see him and that potato bastard, those two are getting an earful! I don't care if my fratello is hurt." But Spain was the complete opposite and Romano knew that.

It was almost dark when England and America decided it was time to rest. "I won't let you and your men invade my country just because you want to." England grumbled as he thought up plans on how to deal with his little brother properly. "Why can't America accept the fact that it was he who decided to start another war with me? Most of the time he is absolutely stupid but when it comes to battles, he's so serious." England leaned back in his chair as a cold breeze hit his back. He ignored it, thinking that it was just the flap that came undone.

"Can we talk?" England jumped from his chair and turned to face America, who stood there at the entrance.

"Now you want to talk!? After what you said to me, you want to talk!?" England growled, his fists clenched.

America stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to speak. "Did you hear? The Axis trio was here earlier and a missile hit them." This grabbed England's attention.

"Why were they here in the first place? Do you know if they're still alive?"

America sighed heavily. "My boss said that they had been sent here to stop us. I understand Germany and Japan coming, but not Italy. The other two are strong enough on their own. Italy on the other hand…"

It was quiet until England spoke up. "Let's pray they only suffered minor injuries. If we know Germany as well as we do, then Italy is safe. Until they come back, let's stop for now. All of this fighting is bringing up memories."

America knew what it was like to have those memories resurface at a bad time. "Okay. Only until they come back." He gave Britain a sad smile and turned to walk out.

Italy wanted so bad to stand. The doorbell had rung while Germany was putting more ice on his leg. The only good thing about being forced to stay on the couch was that he had told France he wanted Germany and Japan to change the ice. The French man looked a bit sad but agreed anyway. Japan had a major headache and didn't want to move from the bed until it had decreased some. Germany still refused to have his cheek and side taken care of but Italy didn't push it.

"Finally! I have waited almost five hours for him to get here." France ran to the door happily, forgetting why he had called Romano.

"Ludwig," Italy began. "Who do you think it is?"

Germany looked over at his lover. "My guess is that it's your brother."

He pulled the blanket over his head. "He's going to yell at me." Germany could only sigh before Romano stomped into the room with Spain walking behind.

"You promised, you potato bastard!" Romano yelled before turning to his brother. "And you!" He tore the blanket away. "You're just a pathetic loser!"

Germany grit his teeth angrily, trying to control himself. "He isn't pathetic du verdammter Bastard!"

Italy gasped as he removed the fabric from his face. "Germany! You can talk about Lovino all you want when he's not around but please don't call him names when he is." He saw an irritated look form on his lover's face before he apologized, not to Romano but to Italy.

Romano had no idea what the German had said about him but he didn't care at all. He was still pissed that his brother was hurt. He just watched with anger in his amber eyes as the German's blue eyes softened as Feliciano yawned quietly and smiled as the other placed his right hand on top of brown hair.

Germany leaned in and whispered "Ich werde dich immer beschützen."

 _'I am going to kill him for touching Veneziano…'_ Romano growled as his fists clenched. He felt Antonio squeeze his right fist but he didn't care. All he could do at the moment was watch as Germany smiled lovingly at his little brother. However, that changed until France came waltzing in with a large smile, causing Germany to turn serious.

"How is Japan?" The German asked a bit worriedly.

"I'm okay." An Asian accent came from the hall before Japan appeared. "I just have bad head ache." He gave his friend a weak smile which was returned. "How is Italy? I see he is asleep."

"He injured his left leg but he's in better condition than I am." The German stood and sighed. "My left side is still bleeding but - ." He winced and took a deep breath as he felt major pain in his wound. _'Who - ?'_ He looked to his right to find a seething Romano and upset Spain who was now holding him back. He grinned mockingly at the Italian. "You hate me that much?"

"It's not just that!" Romano yelled producing a frown and narrowed blue eyes from the German. "It's because he - !" The Italian froze as his amber eyes landed on someone behind the nation he was yelling at. Even Spain had frozen but only for a few seconds before stepping in front of Romano, a protective look in his green eyes.

Germany was completely confused about everything until… "Ucciderò chiunque ferisca la Germania." He turned his head to see Italy standing there, his head slightly bent as he glared at his brother and Antonio. _'I need to do something before he does something crazy!'_ Not even thinking, the blonde threw his arms around the brunette whispering in his native language. "Beruhige dich, Feliciano! Mir geht es gut. Es tut nicht mehr weh!"

But the other tried to push him away, not really caring what he said. So Germany did the second thing that came to mind – he held him at shoulders length and passionately kissed him, keeping the Italian locked in the kiss as long as he could.

Romano collapsed to the ground in relief and appreciation as he watched his little brother shed tears, not yet realizing he wouldn't know what he had said or about to do.

France sighed and smiled with love in his eyes. "I have no idea what either of them said to each other, but they are so cute together."

Japan smirked at him. "Just like you and England?" He heard the other choke as he watched happily as his two best friends continued to kiss a bit longer before heading to the kitchen.

Italy pulled away and smiled, leaning his head against Germany's chest. "Mi chiedo quanto sarà bello quando noi - ." Germany quickly covered his mouth as a dark blush ran from his neck to his ears. He looked back at Romano who had turned away, his ears covered and Spain with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"We should take care of your side now." France destroyed the awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah," Germany had the Italian sit on the couch who stared worriedly at him. "Don't worry, Italy. I just bumped it is all." It looked like Italy wanted to go with him and France but didn't move. He only nodded and turned his head towards his brother who was still sitting on the floor.

"Lovino? Why are you on the floor?"

Not turning to face him, the older brother said "I didn't hear shit earlier so don't say it again!" It was obvious how embarrassed he was from his tone but he didn't admit it.

"Okay but can I tell you something?" Feliciano grinned.

Antonio looked at him with interest and the Italian finally turned his head. "Me and Germany come up with names for nations we think are together."

"What!?" Romano yelled angrily.

"Tell us some!" Antonio begged.

"For France and England, we named them FrUk." He giggled lightly as Spain laughed with him and Romano pretended not to listen. "For Prussia and Canada, we call them PruCan! That's one of the funny ones but Germany thinks they're actually in love with each other because Prussia always goes to see Canada!"

"What about us?" Spain's green eyes sparkled.

However, Italy went silent and carefully stood. His face filled with worry and fear of his brother's wrath. "Um, I'm just going to go see how Germany's doing. I'll be back."

"You shouldn't be walking with your injury." Antonio said with concern. But Italy didn't care. He had told himself he would never tell his brother what he and Germany named him and Spain.

"Well then tell us what your name is!" Romano mumbled.

"We promised we would never tell anyone!" Italy smiled. "It's a secret just between the two of us. More like three of us because Japan helped us." Seeing he had said too much, he ignored his leg and ran from the two nations.

Germany winced as France sanitized his avulsion quickly. "Don't be such a baby. You've had worse, haven't you?" France took a needle and thread.

Germany just looked out the window as light from a street light shone on his bare, tan chest. It wasn't that it hurt – no – it wasn't that at all. It was the fact that he lied to Feliciano about it not being so bad and that he only bumped it. Plus he was also confused as to why he didn't remember what he had said. It was like it had never happened. The blonde sighed heavily and watched as France sewed his skin together. _'My boss is not going to be pleased but I have to let him know what happened as do Feli and Japan.'_

"There," he covered the stitching. "All done. I suggest not doing anything for at least two months." He received silence and looked up to see a down cast German. "Germany?"

"What do I do now? My boss will most likely kill me and I won't be able to keep Italy safe and stop America and England. I'm useless and vulnerable now."

 **Tutte quelle volte che sono scappato, lasciandoti alle spalle per difenderti, mi sono sentito orribile. Quindi, per favore, lascia che ti protegga e il Giappone! Means All those times I ran away, leaving you behind to defend for yourself, I felt awful. So please, let me protect you and Japan!**

 **Du verdammter Bastard means you fucking bastard**

 **Ich werde dich immer beschützen means I'll always protect you**

 **Ucciderò chiunque ferisca la Germania means I'll kill anyone who hurts Germany**

 **Beruhige dich, Feliciano! Mir geht es gut. Es tut nicht mehr weh! Means Calm down, Feliciano! I'm alright. It doesn't hurt anymore!**

 **Mi chiedo quanto sarà bello quando noi means I wonder how great it will be when we - .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2... Again. I had to fix this because of the sex scene... I didn't even FINISH the scene and the chapter still got reported! I took out what I thought was the reason for it being reported and hopefully this doesn't get reported a third time! It was my first time trying to even type that kind of scene! Can't be too descriptive with it. You can mention sex and have some smut I guess. I noticed from other stories I've read on here that a few can be extremely descriptive...**

 _'Useless? Vulnerable?'_ Italy stopped near the door. He could hear the sadness in his German's deep voice, but he didn't want to believe it. _'I – I have to leave. I need to do something for him. I don't want him to be like this!'_ He ran back the way he came, tears pouring from his amber eyes. He slammed the front door open as his name was called but he didn't stop to acknowledge them. Flashbacks rushed through his head, but he could only slow two. When they first met and the first time Germany said 'I love you' when they were still friends.

 _His boss had sent him as a box of tomatoes… he didn't want to be there but it was mandatory. Germany didn't believe him when he said he was related to the Roman Empire and locked him up. He eventually got used to him but after singing that song Germany sent him back home._

 _England had said Germany was only pretending to be his friend and he ran to him, telling him what he heard. The German denied it and said "Ich liebe dich"_

He rubbed at his tears but they wouldn't go away. "Ludwig… why did you have to say those things about yourself?" he sobbed until something grabbed hold of him, yanking him into a hard chest.

"Please let me go." Italy demanded silently in his quiet voice as he fought to catch his breath.

"Nein." Germany held the Italian gently. "I can't." He knew Italy was upset and why. It pained him more than ever to see the one he loved hurting.

"Those were supposed to be my lines, not yours. You aren't useless or vulnerable. You've always been strong and always beat England and America."

"We lost to them in World War 2, remember? But it didn't really matter to me as long as I had you and Japan around." Germany turned the shorter nation in his arms.

He swallowed at the realization that Germany didn't have a shirt on. "I'm sorry." Italy whispered, not looking away.

"I should be the one - ." The German was cut off when Italy pulled him down into a deep kiss. _'I know France said not to really do anything but we both need this.'_ He pulled away for only a second before lifting the other in his arms.

"Ludwig…" Italy breathed as his hands explored the German's chest.

* * *

"Where the HELL are they?" Romano yelled at no one in particular, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at the door.

France, for once, was hoping Germany wasn't doing anything other than what he ran out to do. But it had been over an hour since Germany had run after Italy so he knew something had to have been going on. "I guess I'm going to have to restitch him whenever they get back… I told him not to do anything but I guess neither of them could wait any longer." He sighed as he helped Japan clean up the kitchen.

"I hate them so much!"

"But why?" Japan stared curiously at Southern Italy. "They didn't do anything to you."

"Fratello always has nice things to say about Germany but not me. When I first met that potato bastard I tried keeping my brother away because I knew, one day, Italy would never want to leave his side." Romano continued glaring at the front door. "I hate Germany because Italy loves him so much more than me."

"Awe," Spain smiled down at him. "You are just jealous of them. That's all! But why should you be jealous?"

"Hai. Everyone knows how much you love Spain and how much France and England love each other." Japan gave them a tiny smile.

"We are not together!" France shook Japan angrily.

Spain laughed before asking jokingly "Then if he isn't with you… maybe he's with America then."

Tears filled his eyes as he quickly let go of Japan. France backed away and slowly, yet worriedly, headed to call England. "No… He wouldn't do that to me." He staggered a bit as his face contorted into pain and heart ache.

"I think you went a bit far…" Japan stated to Spain.

"Sorry mi amigo." Spain whispered and turned away, facing the wall so he wouldn't need to watch France.

He couldn't sleep. Why had he suggested they stop fighting until the trio came back? It wasn't because of the memories this new war was bringing back. _'I've always cared about Alfred. He's been my little brother for such a long time. Should I let him back in?'_ He jumped at the sound of his personal phone going off next to him. Sighing, he sat up and answered his phone. "Hello?"

" _England, I'm scared!"_

"France? You do know what time it is, don't you?" The Englishman looked at his clock as the red numbers read 10:04 pm. "I guess it's not that late."

" _Please, Arthur! This is important and I don't want it to be true!"_ The Frenchman was in tears. Curiosity getting the better of him, England dared to ask what it was that had him crying. _"Romano and Spain are over and Romano's jealous of Italy and Germany then after Japan said everyone knows how much we love each other, I had to act all angry towards him! But that's not even the worst part!"_

England sat there, listening to the other cry. "What was the worst part?" he asked softly.

" _Spain said if we aren't together, then you're with America!"_ France yelled into the phone. " _S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas, mon précieux mari!"_

"Francis…" England sighed heavily. "Why on Earth would I ever leave you for Alfred? I only see him as an annoying brother."

On the other end of the line, France sniffed and wiped his nose and tears with a smile. "Really, Arthur? You wouldn't want to be with anyone else but me?"

"Of course not, frog… je t'aime." England whispered lovingly into the phone.

" _Je t'aime tellement, Arthur."_ Was all France had to say as he knew England liked being spoken to in French.

It was quiet on both lines for awhile – France smiling with love and relief while England deeply blushed – before England cleared his throat. "You mentioned Japan earlier. Does that mean the Axis is with you?"

"Ah, oui mon cher!" He smiled a bit longer before frowning at the remembrance of Germany being injured the worst out of all three yet carrying his friends to safety. "Japan is okay and Italy will be fine in a couple weeks… but… Germany was injured the most. He even carried the other two here." France sighed with sadness.

"Is he going to be alright?" England thought of horrid conditions Germany could be in.

"Yes. But I had to stitch him up to stop the bleeding. He may act fine but I know he's in pain." France heard a door open but didn't stop talking. "On top of all that, he ran after Italy who'd heard what he said about himself. And from the yelling I can hear, those two just got back. What am I supposed to do with him? He had left over an hour ago! I know he and Italy had sex!"

"I – I didn't need to know that last part!" England barked, his red face hidden by his thin blue blanket. "Anyway… I'll try speaking to America in the morning. Je t'aime, Francis." He hung up before hearing the other's response.

France was in a slight happy mood. He hummed a small French song as he stood in his drawing room a while longer, thinking of how cute England is when he's frustrated or mad and how beat red his face could get when receiving a peck on his lips. _'And when he moans my name… I know I'm in heaven.'_ France sighed longingly once before the door was slammed open, ruining his good mood.

"France!" Spain laughed. "Romano is totally red like a tomato!"

All Romano could do was stare at his half naked brother and Germany with an open mouth and angry face. Italy was sleeping in the German's arms with yet again another smile on his face with only his white tank top barely covering his lower half. Germany, in his green pants, was holding him close to his chest and avoiding Romano's gaze, impatiently waiting for France. "You better say it now." He muttered.

"I would kill you right now but I won't because he loves you so much!" Romano ignored Japan who was standing near the kitchen, smiling at them. He looked like he wanted to squeal but was holding it back. It was quiet for a time until France pranced into the room.

"I am not very happy for my ruined mood but England and I took care of our problem."

"France." Germany spoke up in a military voice. "I need to make a call. Hold Italy for me."

France, taking the fragile and sleeping nation from the other's arms, asked "but who do you need to call?"

"It's none of your business. Just take him and the others to your room for now and stay there." He headed to the drawing room, his hands in his pockets.

He couldn't keep doing this to Italy. He was only hurting him by lying. _'I have to tell my boss what happened but I know he'll make me go alone.'_ He sighed and picked up the phone, tightening it in his grasp as he dialed the number.

A few rings later, a grumpy voice answered. _"What do you want? Who are you?"_

"It's me, sir. Germany. I'm reporting in on our mission."

" _Did you stop them?"_

Germany paused, looking down in shame. "No, sir. We did not. We were… we were injured and had to retreat."

" _You what!?"_ The German nation winced. _"You're a coward – just like that Italian friend of yours! Now get back out there and do something! That's an order! If you don't complete this mission by the end of tomorrow night, I will personally ask Russia to do it!"_ With that, his boss hung up, leaving an angry but upset German.

"Damn! I can't leave them here! I've never betrayed them since my time knowing them. What do I do?" He leaned against the banister. _'Should I just have Russia go? Nein. He would stop them but would probably kill them in the process.'_

 **Pissed that someone thought the chapter was MA and was like 'The author isn't allowed to have so much smut so I think I'll report it.' I hate people who think there's too much when it's actually very little!**

 **Nein - no**

 **Ich liebe dich - I love you**

 **S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas, mon précieux mari! Means please, do not leave me, my precious husband!**

 **Oui mon Cher means Yes my dear**

 **Je t'aime - I love you**

 **je t'aime tellement means I love you so much**


End file.
